Atracciones indeseadas
by Filsixious
Summary: Creen que sienten una simple atracción, resulta que no es así.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! este es mi primer fic de Cedric, asique necesito su opinión de como les parece que quedó el primer capitulo. Pienso hacerlo de varios cápitulos, y este es el primero :)**

* * *

Lysa nunca había sido popular, ni resaltaba entre los alumnos, a pesar de ser una delgada rubia de ojos verdes. Ella no había sido habladora ni social, y nunca había sido buena para conocer gente nueva. A pesar de eso, durante su primer año en Hogwarts, se las había arreglado para hacerse de un circulo de personas que terminaron siendo grandes amigos.

Cedric Diggory era uno de esos. Lo había conocido en primer año, en el andén, antes de entrar en el tren. Ella trataba de llevar su equipaje sin mucho éxito, y él se ofreció para ayudarla. Después de eso buscaron juntos un compartimiento para sentarse, y terminaron conversando todo el viaje.

Sus otros dos amigos los había conocido gracias a él; una simpática y adorable chica llamada Susan, y un enigmático, y encantador muchacho llamado Paul. Este era un Ravenclaw, Susan, Cedric y ella, en cambio eran Hufflepuffs.

Siempre se los veía juntos hablando y riendo en las orillas del lago, o tirados en el césped. Todos sabían lo unidos que eran, y también sabían lo mucho que Diggory anhelaba a su amiga Lysa, pero ella nunca se dio cuenta de la forma en que la miraba, o como se sonrojaba ante su tímida sonrisa, y él nunca le dijo lo que sentía.

Con el correr del tiempo, él dejo de sentir cosas por ella, o eso era lo que creía. Ella en cambio, empezaba a fijarse en su hermosa mirada azul. Ambos sentían atracción por el otro, salvo que, desafortunadamente, no la sintieron al mismo tiempo.

El día estaba parcialmente cálido, unas nubes solitarias amenazaban con tapar el cielo, pero de todas formas el viento que soplaban era templado.

Lysa Banner estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol, recostada contra el tronco, leyendo un libro para una tarea de encantamientos. Llevaba su pelo recogido en una gran trenza, la cual caía por su torso. Las hojas pasaban con rapidez, y a ella parecía no importarle tener que hacer eso en vez de estar haciendo otras cosas.

Paul y Cedric se acercaban a donde estaba la chica, hablando entre ellos sobre el primer partido de Quidditch del año. Parecían muy concentrados en la charla, y no se dieron cuenta de que Susan se acercaba a ellos alegremente.

-¡Hola perdedores! – dijo ella riendo, aludiendo a una anterior apuesta en la que ella había ganado varios galeones - ¿Qué cuentan?

Los chicos dieron un respingo, ya que no la había visto venir. Susan les sonrió y se colgó del brazo de Cedric, como era habitual en ella.

Solo hablábamos de quidditch, nada que te interese demasiado – dijo Paul, sonriéndole, hablando con verdad ya que a ella nunca le había interesado aquél deporte. La chica se encogió de hombros y luego los tres caminaron hasta el árbol donde se encontraba su amiga.

Lysa estaba dando vuelta la página, cuando se percató de que tres sombras estaban proyectadas sobre su libro. Miró hacía arriba, y sonrió al ver a sus amigos allí parados. Paul se acostó, poniendo su cabeza en su regazo, como hacía siempre, mientras que Susan y Cedric se sentaron frente a ellos.

- Hola chicos, ¿Que hacen aquí? – preguntó Lysa mientras les sonreía, y acariciaba la castaña cabellera de su amigo. Miró a cada uno de ellos, pero luego se detuvo en el chico que tenía enfrente, perdiéndose disimuladamente en su mirada.

- Solo… queríamos ver que hacías – respondió Cedric con una sonrisa media ladina, mientras se rascaba la nuca – no te vimos en todo el día y me… ejem, nos preocupamos.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente, y luego bajó su mirada a Paul, quien ya había cerrado sus ojos ante el contacto de los dedos de la chica sobre su cabello. – Solo estuve leyendo para Flitwick, nada raro – se excusó, mirando a su castaña amiga, quien todavía no se había soltado del antebrazo de su amigo, como si el viento que se levantaba se lo pudiera llevar de un momento a otro.

- Me gusta la forma en que recogiste tu pelo Ly – murmuró Paul, abriendo un poco los ojos y mirándola desde abajo.

- Gracias, con el pelo suelto y la ventisca no podía leer bien – dijo la aludida, con una gran sonrisa, mientras lo miraba. Por unos instantes, los cuatro solo se limitaron a mirarse en silencio, mientras escuchaban sus propias respiraciones. Ante eso, la rubia saco un tema de conversación – ¿Cómo te fue en los entrenamientos de quidditch Paul?

- Bastante bien – dijo el chico con la voz ronca y sin abrir los ojos – aunque casi me mata una bludger. ¿y a ti como te va con encantamientos?

- Mmm bien, supongo… al menos las notas son buenas – contestó la chica haciendo una mueca, convencida de que era bastante mala para esa materia. Estudiaba cada uno de los hechizos, pero no era lo único que hacía falta, y había veces que no podía conjurarlos correctamente.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, hablando sobre materias de la escuela, riendo ante acotaciones sobre algunos profesores. Hasta que Susan se disculpó y se marchó hacía la biblioteca diciendo que necesitaba unos libros para su clase de runas.

Paul se encontraba medio dormido en las piernas de Lysa, y ella simplemente lo observaba. Cedric los miraba a ambos, pensando que le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de su amigo, siendo acariciado por la muchacha que había amado por tanto tiempo, y aunque quisiera negárselo en la actualidad, lo seguía haciendo. Siempre había admirado su capacidad de que no le importe las cosas que puedan pensar de ella, o su curiosidad ante lo desconocido. Ahora que se fijaba bien, la chica había cambiado bastante durante las vacaciones, su pelo se veía más largo y sedoso, su piel más lisa y suave, y su sonrisa estaba más blanca y brillante. Había cambiado, y para bien.

Aunque él dijera que no, sentía celos, celos de que ahora percibía como la comunidad masculina la veía sin disimular por los pasillos. Siempre se había preguntado si se hacía la tonta ante las atenciones, o si simplemente no se daba cuenta, como con él dos años atrás.

Como si alguien hubiera leído sus pensamientos, un grupo de jugadores de quidditch, iba hacia el campo de juego y pasó justo por su lado. Uno de los chicos, alguien llamado Willmer Pather, pasó de largo, mirando, sin siquiera tratar de esconderlo, a su amiga. Eso le molestó por alguna extraña razón, pero luego se reprochó a sí mismo de que ella era su amiga, de que no debía sentir nada por ella, porque no arriesgaría su amistad, y ya sabía, por experiencias pasadas, de que ella no se fijaba en él.

Lysa sin embargó si vio al moreno, y sonrió tímidamente ante su mirada. El muchacho respondió con una gran sonrisa, y luego siguió su camino. La chica se removió nerviosa en su lugar, y luego sacudió un poco a Paul, ya que él debía de irse con el resto de los jugadores. Willmer la había estado viendo. Él era el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, y era muy bueno como guardián. Nunca nadie la veía de esa forma, y no comprendía porque la miraba así ese año. Tal vez era porque durante el verano se había estado arreglando el pelo y cuidando de su imagen, pero no lo sabía con exactitud.

Su amigo se levantó, y luego de saludarlos se fue con los del equipo. La chica se quedó a solas con Cedric, quien, por alguna razón, no dejaba de mirarla de una extraña forma.

- Oye Ced… ¿tú que has hecho en todo el día? – Le dijo, pasando su larga y rubia trenza hacia atrás, sintiéndose algo nerviosa ante su mirada.

- Nada… solo… estuve por ahí, con Paul, hablando… y tú ¿qué has hecho? – Preguntó, tratando de sonar desinteresado

- He estado aquí todo el día… he pensado en el torneo de que hablaba Dumbledore el otro día – Respondió ella, bajando su cabeza, y jugando con la punta de su cabello.

- ¿De veras? – dijo el chico, alzando sus cejas, sorprendido- ¿pensabas unirte?

- ¡Qué dices! … no- repuso ella, mirándolo a los ojos – es muy peligroso, yo no lo haría… pero sé que a ti te gustan los desafíos, y sé que tú tienes ganas de entrar.

- Si… es verdad –afirmó él, con una leve sonrisa, sosteniéndole la mirada - ¿Qué?... ¿acaso tienes miedo de que me pase algo Ly?

- Pues… si, cualquier cosa puede pasar – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros – varios magos han muerto en ese torneo… y no sé… no me gustaría que te pasara algo.

Cedric sonrió ampliamente y luego se levantó para sentarse a su lado. Apoyó su espalda en el tronco, y después abrazó a su amiga fuertemente con su brazo izquierdo.

- Nada va a ocurrirme… soy listo – dijo, mientras reía con su última aclaración. La miró a los ojos durante unos minutos, mientras el sol comenzaba a caer tras el lago.

- Si, lo eres – admitió Lysa, quien le miró también y luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Desde que le había empezado a gustar, aprovechaba todos los momentos de proximidad que tenia con él. Inspiró fuertemente el perfume del chico, y se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el viento, y los fuertes brazos de Cedric alrededor de sus hombros.

Él por su lado, estaba feliz, de estar en ese momento, con ella. Por un momento, todo lo demás pareció desvanecerse, en el rostro angelical de la chica que parecía dormida.

Pero todo tiene un final, y este llegó cuando un niño de tercero, de Ravenclaw, llegó hasta ellos, haciéndole saber que su amigo quería que lo fueran a acompañar durante su práctica de Quidditch. Ambos se pararon, y caminaron juntos hasta llegar allí.

Al llegar, Paul estaba volando, junto a los cazadores, armando circuitos en el aire. Fueron hasta las gradas, y allí se sentaron, para ver a su amigo practicar.

Cuando todo terminó, los tres amigos se fueron, rumbo al castillo para la cena. Sin embargo, Lysa subió hasta su habitación, ya que quería buscar a su amiga.

Encontró a Susan parada frente a un espejo, probándose unos aretes de plata.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó, algo curiosa, ante el comportamiento de la chica.

- ¿no sabes? – respondió ella con otra pregunta – ¡esta noche vendrán los estudiantes de las escuelas de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang!

- La rubia se apoyó contra en marco de la puerta. Lo había olvidado por completo. Cuando había escuchado la noticia se había entusiasmado con la idea de convivir con los chicos apuestos del instituto Durmstrang, pero ahora, solo pensaba en Cedric. Sacudió la cabeza olvidándose de él por un instante. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él no se fijaría en ella. Él único chico que le había echado el ojo después de tres años, había sido el encantador William, no Ced. Suspiró y miró su reloj; faltaba media hora para la cena, asique se bañó rápidamente y arreglo un poco su cabello, y luego de cambiarse, se puso unos aretes de perlas.

Ambas amigas bajaron al gran comedor, hablando sobre quien saldría elegido como campeón de Hogwarts, y alegrándose porque Víctor Krum estaría allí.

Se encontraron con sus amigos en el Hall. Susan amarró el brazo de Cedric, Lysa en cambio, tomo el brazo de Paul, quien sonrió un poco y miró a su amigo de reojo.

Entraron en el comedor y se sentaron tres en una mesa, y el otro en otra, mientras esperaban a que empezara el festín.

A los minutos, el director Dumbledore, se levantó de su silla, y comenzó con su discurso. Las chicas esperaban expectantes a que se abrieran las puertas. Y su espera no tardo en terminar. Las grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par y las alumnas de la Academia Beauxbatons entraron, bailando grácilmente, causando varios suspiros entre la comunidad masculina, Cedric no era la excepción, y miraba a todas las chicas de una forma muy particular, completamente embobado. Luego fue el turno de las mujeres de suspirar, los estudiantes de Durmstrang entraron, golpeando sus bastones, con Krum a la cabeza, haciendo que muchas chicas comenzaran a largar grititos de alegría. El Hufflepuff miró a su amiga, y vio en sus ojos un extraño brillo, cuando ella miraba a quien lideraba la fila y por alguna razón, eso le molestó.

Después de comer, con la increíble compañía de los nuevos estudiantes, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas para dormir.

Al ser prefectos, Lysa y Cedric tuvieron que quedarse despiertos, para vigilar los pasillos. Ambos caminaban a la par, recorriendo los corredores de su zona. Iban en silencio, tratando de escuchar cada cosa, pero luego sintieron la necesidad de hablarse.

- Ly… ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- preguntó él, girándose para ver su perfil. Al ver que la chica lo miraba interrogante intentó con otra cosa – es decir, ¿qué piensas del torneo? ¿y de que tengamos que vivir con personas de otras escuelas?

- Lysa pensó unos segundos su respuesta, aunque no era una pregunta muy complicada- Me agrada, siendo sincera, de esta forma podemos conocer gente nueva, y conocer de sus culturas… en cuanto lo del torneo en si… me preocupa que podría pasarte- dijo ella, bajando un poco más la voz.

- Cedric le paro en medio del pasillo, y tomó su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. Ella se ruborizó un poco al tener su cara tan cerca, y aquello no pasó desapercibido por él, quién sonrió tiernamente antes de hablar.

- No soy campeón aún, ¿Por qué piensas que seré elegido? –

- Pues… ¿Porque eres el mejor?- dijo ella con una sonrisa, y sintiéndose algo nerviosa al tener su rostro a escasos palmos de distancia.

- Sí, soy el mejor – dijo el, simulando una arrogancia impropia de él. Soltó el rostro de su amiga y luego siguieron caminando – si… aún no me eligen, asique prefiero no llenarme la cabeza de ilusiones… ahora solo pienso en la fiesta de disfraces que están organizando los Griffindor para la semana que viene, ¿irás?

- Oh la fiesta de Halloween, se me había olvidado… si si, iré… aunque aún no tengo un disfraz- admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros – supongo que lo comprare este sábado en Hogsmade. ¿tú ya tienes el tuyo?

- Sip, pero no te diré de que es… arruinaría la sorpresa- añadió entre risas- pero te digo que será el mejor de todos.

- ¿pirata no?- supuso ella, habiendo acertado. Él chico la miro con cara de "¿Cómo sabias?" y ella rió antes de contestar sus dudas- oye… antes que digas nada... te conozco, hace seis años, y siempre me has dicho que te encantaría disfrazarte de esa cosa muggle.

- Al parecer te he subestimado Ly- dijo con una sonrisa de costado y le empujo levemente con su hombro, cosa que ella imitó antes de sujetarle el antebrazo para seguir caminando.

El viento se coló a través del cortinaje de su cama, haciendo que se despertara. Tenía imágenes fugaces de su sueño aun vivas en su mente. Estaba con Cedric, a solas, y de pronto este se acercaba, y le comenzaba a decir cosas en un idioma que desconocía. Su proximidad era mayor a cada minuto, y llegó un momento en que sus caras se chocaron, y él le beso. De una forma tan dulce y tan única que ella creyó que había sido de verdad.

La muchacha tocó sus labios, para cerciorarse de que había sido un sueño, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía esa rara sensación después de que se es besado.

Se irguió en la cama, dispuesta a levantarse para comenzar el día. Era viernes, solo tendría clases por la mañana, cosa que la volvía muy feliz en ese instante. Después podría hacer cualquier cosa que deseara.

Fue hasta el baño, donde cepillo sus dientes y su cabello, y donde refrescó su rostro con agua fría para despabilarse y para tratar de olvidar ese sueño, porque si no luego se sentiría nerviosa al lado de su amigo.

Después de cambiarse, bajó a la sala común. Susan estaba allí, leyendo el nuevo número de corazón de bruja. Fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado en el gran sofá color mostaza.

- Volví a soñar con él Sue… esto me está volviendo loca – admitió la chica al mismo tiempo que su amiga cerraba lo que leía y la miraba sorprendida.

- ¿otra vez? – dijo anonadada, dejando la revista sobre su falda, y mirándola con compasión- ese chico literalmente te quita el sueño Ly…

- Lo sé… creo que lo peor de todo no es que en verdad me atraiga tanto… porque le quiero demasiado como amigo como para pensar en estar con él - dijo la rubia – pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando él está demasiado cerca, o sonreír cuando me mira, o querer besarle cuando me sonríe…

- ¿quieres decir que no es más que una simple atracción? – preguntó la chica y al ver que la otra asentía hecho a reír, lo suficientemente bajo como para que los que dormían no se despertaran, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su amiga se pusiera roja y se hundiera en su asiento- No es un pecado Ly… sentí lo mismo que tú por mi último hermanastro antes de que mamá se separara de su padre... es bastante común si esta persona es tan atractiva como Jake… o Cedric, en tu lugar.

- Y… ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó su amiga, mientras le miraba- ¿Cómo arreglaste eso?

- Pues… me acosté con él – soltó su amiga sin tapujos. Lysa abrió grandemente sus ojos, sin poder creer lo que creía, y la chica al notar esto, siguió hablando – No me mires así… él era muy lindo. Hable con él de lo que sentía, el confesó que sentía lo mismo, y le buscamos una solución… no fue la gran cosa, ni siquiera teníamos la misma sangre… y no te hagas la que te da pudor Lysa, se bien que no eres virgen.

- ¡Shhhhh! – silenció la rubia, roja como un tomate – ¡no tiene por qué enterarse la escuela entera! Además, no creo que pueda decirle nada a Cedric, sabes bien que él después me mirara raro, o se sentirá mal cuando quiera salir con otras porque pensará que yo gusto de él… ya sabes… esas cosas que hace que nadie entiende – agregó, cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos.

- Su amiga asintió, dándole la razón. Luego se quedó callada, ya que no sabía que decir. Decidieron bajar a desayunar, y ver quienes ya estaban levantados. Ocuparon lugares opuestos en su mesa, y luego vieron como las diferentes cosas del desayuno aparecieron frente a ellas.

- Lysa tomó una taza de chocolate caliente y algunas galletas de canela. Estaba mojando las galletitas en la infusión cuando Cedric se sentó a su lado, tras golpear levemente su hombro.

- Buenos días jovencitas – dijo con una sonrisa y tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja con bollos con mermelada. Las chicas saludaron con bocas llenas, y los tres siguieron con la comida en silencio.

Más tarde comenzaron las clases. Pociones era la primera y fue bastante aburrida, al igual que la siguiente. La que le siguió fue defensa contra las artes oscuras, y les tocó protegerse de un hechizo desarmador.

Hicieron parejas, elegidas por el profesor, y por alguna razón, a Lysa le tocó ir con Willmer. Se pusieron en una posición de enfrentamiento. El chico le sonrió de costado, ella sonrió nerviosa al notar los celestes ojos de él, clavados en ella.

Levantaron sus varitas y el ejercicio comenzó. Los rayos de color volaban por todos lados, y escudos aparecían para frenarlos. Cedric estaba al lado de su amiga y se estaba enfrentando con una chica de Ravenclaw, pero no quitaba la vista de quien estaba a su lado.

En eso el chico de tez oscura lanzó un hechizo, que Lysa no pudo detener, y fue expulsada tres metros por los aires, para caer de espaldas contra el suelo. Su amigo dejo lo que hacía para abalanzarse sobre la chica, que seguía en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, intentando levantarse.

- ¡Ly! – exclamó preocupado, mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse en el suelo-Ly, ¿estás bien?

La chica abrió los ojos, algo aturdida, y froto su frente. Su compañero se dirigió hacia ella, pero al ver la expresión de odio que le dirigió Cedric, decidió mantenerse a una distancia prudente.

El chico la sacudía con cuidado, para ver si eso ayudaba a que su amiga volviera en sí. Pero ella parecía estar un poco alejada de la realidad.

- Señor Diggory, lleve a la señorita Banner a la enfermería – ordenó el nuevo profesor, Alastor Moody – y fíjese que se recupere de su shock.

Cedric asintió y después de tomar a Lysa en sus brazos, salió de la clase.

Ella podía escuchar algunas voces, pero le parecían más bien lejanas. De pronto, una brillante luz la cegó pero algo le impedía cerrar sus ojos. Cuando la persona decidió soltar sus parpados, había recuperado la gran parte de su audición.

- Todo está bien señor Diggory, solo está un poco aturdida – pronunció alguien, que Lysa reconoció como Madame Pomfrey.

La joven abrió un poco sus ojos, y comenzó a ver alrededor, aunque solo veía siluetas borrosas que se movían. Escuchó como su amigo suspiró a su lado y luego sintió como alguien le tomaba el rostro con las manos, seguramente él.

Su visión se volvió clara de repente y se llevó un susto cuando vio que era Susan quien estaba parada frente a ella. La castaña le profirió un leve golpe en la mejilla con la mano, para ver si eso la despabilaba, acto que ella respondió con un quejido.

- Estoy… bien – dijo, cerrando los ojos y apartando las manos de la chica de su cara, para evitar que esta le volviera a pegar. Su voz sonaba como la de alguien que recién se acababa de levantar, con la diferencia que a ella le dolía todo el cuerpo, y que no se sentía descansada.

Lentamente se sentó en el borde de la cama, y vio las otras personas que había allí; estaban Cedric, Paul, Sue, y la enfermera, quien venía con un frasquito entre sus manos, de un líquido violeta claro.

- Qué bien... ya está despierta señorita Banner – dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba el recipiente – tome un trago de esto cada una hora para disminuir dolores… puede quedarse aquí por una hora más para reposar, pero sus amigos deberán irse… de inmediato- agregó y luego se fue hacia su salón.

Los tres chicos la miraron, sin ganas de marcharse del lado de su amiga, pero al rato tuvieron que ceder, y despedirse de ella. Cedric le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco. Reacción que él notó, y valla que le gustaba ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Los chicos se fueron del lugar, y la accidentada se recostó nuevamente en la camilla, luego de haber tomado un trago de aquella cosa semi viscosa de color lila.

Los dos amigos estaban sentados en la sala común de su casa, esperando la llegada de su amiga, ya casi era hora de comer, y habían pasado dos horas desde que la habían dejado en la enfermería. Eso les preocupaba un poco, pero supusieron que llegaría pronto.

Y casi fue así, luego de otros veinte minutos de espera, Lysa entró por la puerta, algo pálida pero estable y sonriente. Sus amigos se levantaron y la abrazaron un poco, después la hicieron sentar para que les dijera la razón de su retraso.

- Pues, me quedé dormida en cuanto se fueron, y cuando me desperté, y quise salir de mi cama, me maree de repente y caí al suelo – dijo ella volteando su rostro para poder ir viendo al cara de dos de sus grandes amigos- por suerte Madame Pomfrey estaba ahí y me auxilió, dijo que era normal, me dejo otro rato más y luego me mandó hasta aquí con un alumno de tercero… ahora solo siento nauseas.

Susan le acariciaba la espalda con cariño, y le preguntó que quería hacer, si quedarse allí y dormir un rato, o bajar a almorzar. La rubia decidió quedarse en la cama, al otro día debía estar sana para Hogsmade, y no quería arriesgarse.

La castaña se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la salida, pero luego se dio vuelta cuando se percató de que su amigo no iba con ella.

- Ced, ¿no vienes? – le preguntó

- No… creo que me quedaré aquí un rato- anunció él, mirando la palidez de Lysa – En caso de que a Ly le pase algo.

La rubia intentó persuadirlo para que vaya a comer, pero él se negó, y subió a su habitación para dejar su túnica. En esos minutos, Sue aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo a su amiga, y escabullirse por la entrada.

El chico bajo entonces, y se sentó al lado de su amiga, luego pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Lysa entonces se tensiono un poco. Le gustaba estar cerca de Cedric, pero había veces que no se esperaba estar así. De todas formas, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, y entonces fue turno de Cedric de quedarse duro. Aun así, comenzó a acariciar y peinar con sus dedos, la extensa cabellera de la chica, quien poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Solo él sabía cómo adoraba verla dormir, sentir el subir y el bajar de su tórax cuando respiraba, pero lo que más le gustaba, era sentir su brazo alrededor de su estómago, para no escurrirse sin querer. Pero por más que le gustara, sabía que tenía que subirla para dejarla en su cama, o dormiría mal, asique la tomó en brazos nuevamente, y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Corrió las sabanas tendidas como pudo, la recostó allí, la cubrió con sus mantas, le dio un beso en la frente y luego la dejó dormir.

Abrió los ojos, y le sorprendió de no ver luz. No comprendía que pasaba, no se daba cuenta de que ya había caído la noche. Se percató de eso cuando abrió las cortinas de su cama y vio a todas sus amigas allí durmiendo, y cuando tomo el reloj para ver la hora.

2:30. Todos debían de estar dormidos a esa hora, pero ella tenía algo de energía. Seguía algo somnolienta, pero quería bajar por un vaso de agua.

Bajo despacio las escaleras, porque algunos escalones rechinaban, y ella no quería despertar a los demás. Pero había alguien despierto; Cedric. "¿acaso es vampiro?" se preguntó en la mente, no era normal ver a alguien leyendo papeles cerca de la chimenea a esas altas horas de la noche.

Fue hasta él y toco su hombro, para hacerle saber que estaba allí. El chico pegó un salto en el asiento, ya que no se esperaba a nadie en ese horario. Giró para ver quién era, y se encontró con una Lysa que estaba arrodillada en el piso, tratando de contener su risa para que nadie se levantara. El chico gruño y se volvió a sentar, agarrando los papeles para seguir leyéndolos.

Cuando se hubo calmado, la chica fue por su bebida y se sentó cerca de su amigo, más bien se ovilló a su lado. Los ojos del muchacho brillaban con la luz del fuego, lo que les daba un aspecto muy raro, pero atractivo para el gusto de la chica.

- Siento haberte asustado… no era mi intención – murmuró ella, poniendo el vaso de agua, ya vacío, en la mesa ratona. El chico intentó hacerse el enojado, pero luego sonrió y le besó la frente.

- Está bien, no hay problemas – dijo, pasando la hoja que leía, al final, y alisando la siguiente. - ¿Qué hacías despierta?

- Sentí la necesidad de tomar algo… no puedo creer que no haya echo mi ronda nocturna… apesto como prefecta – se quejó la chica mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico- oye… ¿Qué son esas cartas?

El chico se rió silenciosamente ante su comentario, y luego su mirada se volvió algo dura – son de mi padre… me habla sobre que pienso hacer sobre mi futuro, y me recrimina unas cuantas cosas más.

La chica lo abrazó como podía desde su posición. Sabía lo mal que lo pasaba Cedric cuando su familia le hablaba sobre eso… porque él no sabía qué hacer, y eso traía locos a todos los de su sangre.

Escuchó de repente como aspiraba fuertemente, y levantó la vista para verlo. Unas lágrimas caían por su mejilla, y refregaba sus ojos para pararlas, sin mucho éxito. Esa imagen le rompió el alma a Lysa, quien sin pensarlo se tiró al cuello de su amigo para consolarlo. Tomó su cabeza, mientras este se acomodaba en su hombro y la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura. Acarició su cuero cabelludo en silencio, sabiendo que él se sentía mejor así.

Llegó un momento en el que tuvo que decirle que fuera a descansar, y acompañarlo hasta su cuarto. El chico la rodeo con su brazo, y apoyó su cuerpo contra ella, ya que no sentía fuerzas, y así subieron la escalera.

Lo dejó sentado en su cama, pero cuando llegó al marco de la puerta, el chico le pidió, en casi una súplica, que se quedara con él. Ella no pudo decirle que no, asique así como estaba, con su short de copos de nieves, y su remera de tirantes blanca, se sentó a su lado, lo acostó, y luego se recostó a su lado, rodeándolo por la cintura, mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar con cada sollozo.

* * *

**Deje sus comentarios o sugerencias en un review ;) ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2: Disfraces y sonrisas

**Este es el segundo capítulo, pensaba escribir el viaje a Hogsmeade y la fiesta de forma conjunta, pero decidí al final escribir la fiesta en un capítulo aparte.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Disfraces y sonrisas.

Sintió una cálida caricia por su mejilla. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y allí encontró a una sonriente Lysa, su mejor amiga… pero, ¿Qué hacía en su cama? Se frotó los parpados, y ahí se acordó, se había dormido junto a él, en su intento de reconfortarlo. Sonrió ampliamente, de todas las personas que conocía, agradecía ser amigo de esa chica. Ella siempre le ofrecía un hombro donde llorar, de hecho, era la única persona, aparte de sus padres, que le habían visto llorar. Trató de peinar un poco su alborotado cabello, y luego se sentó en la cama, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ella se limitó a sonreírle, y luego se fue de la habitación para cambiarse en la suya. Sus compañeros de cuarto lo miraban atónitos.

- No puedo creer que te hayas liado a tu mejor amiga Cedric – dijo un rubio mientras se ponía su camisa y la abotonaba.

El aludido frunció el ceño negó con su cabeza, algo exagerado - ¡no Sam! Nunca haría eso

Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego se rieron.

-Está bien, está bien, sabemos que la sigues viendo como esa niñata tonta, de anteojos y pelo revuelto que era en cuarto grado… aunque tuviste esa fase de amar su interior… pero debes de ver que ahora, sin esas gafas y ese pelo arreglado, tu amiga esta mas buena que nunca…- comenzó Sam, pero su amigo pelirrojo lo interrumpió

-… asique si tú no te le tiras, nosotros lo haremos – siguió Nigel, riéndose, risa que se contagió a toda la habitación, excepto a Cedric, quien, enfurecido por aquellos comentarios, tomo su ropa, y se fue al baño para vestirse sin tener que escuchar a sus amigos.

Cuando hubo arreglado su pelo, y alisado su campera marrón, bajo a la sala común, donde estaba Susan, tirada en un sillón, leyendo el profeta. Miró a todas partes en busca de la rubia, ya que generalmente ella estaba lista antes que Sue, pero no la vio en ningún lado.

-¿Y Ly? – la morocha alzó la vista, y luego se hundió de hombros.

-Dijo que saldría en unos momentos, creo que estaba buscando su bufanda o algo así – le respondió la chica, y luego le señalo las escaleras- ah mira, ahí está.

El muchacho volteó y sonrió a ver a la susodicha, bajando las escaleras, vistiendo unos jeans, un suéter tres talles más grandes que el de ella (ya que de esta forma le llegaba hasta las rodillas y eso le encantaba) y unas zapatillas color mostaza.

Bajó los últimos tres escalones de un salto, y luego corrió para estamparle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, luego riendo, los apresuró a ambos, porque la excursión a Hogsmade ya estaba por salir.

Se encontraron con Paul en el Hall de entrada y los cuatro fueron hacia los carruajes, para conseguir uno para ellos solos. Cosa que no iba a ocurrir; dos chicos de Ravenclaw se acercaron, y le dijeron al chico de su casa si podía ir con ellos, y él no pudo decir que no, asique los recién llegados se subieron a la carreta.

-Maravilloso día para dar un paseo, ¿no es cierto? – dijo el moreno, con una radiante sonrisa al ver quienes estaban de tripulantes allí.

-Si Will- respondió Cedric secamente, ya que Lysa solo se limitaba a sonreír.

-¿tienen algo planeado para esta tarde? – volvió a preguntar el chico, teniendo ojos solo para la muchacha

-Solo íbamos de compras – se apresuró a decir Sue, al ver los músculos del otro águila, un muchacho de pelo negro, y ojos verdes, quien miraba a través de la ventana sin prestarles mucha atención – tal vez podríamos organizar algo para después, ¿no?

-Me has leído la mente Susan –sonrió el moreno, mirándola por unos instantes- estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a beber algo a las tres escobas más tarde… ¿cómo a las cinco?

-Hecho- dijo Lysa rápidamente, y con una gran sonrisa. En ese mismo instante, el carruaje se detuvo de pronto, y la chica se fue para delante, chocándose con Cedric, quien había cambiado su mueca de enojo, por una de sorpresa en cuestión de segundos. Tomó delicadamente a la chica por la cintura, y la separó unos centímetros de él, para sentarla nuevamente en su lugar, antes de que se pudieran bajar.

-Ay, lo lamento Ced – dijo la chica completamente sonrojada y entre risas. Al chico le dieron ganas de besarla en ese instante, pero sacudió su cabeza, para sacarse esa idea y luego le hizo un ademán para que su amiga se bajara del vehículo.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, todos se separaron, Paul y Cedric se fueron por un lado, a conseguirle un disfraz al águila, Lysa y Susan se fueron para otro, para conseguirse ambas disfraces, y los agregados se fueron por ahí, para pasear, mirar, y alejarse de los pensamientos de la escuela por un momento.

Las chicas admiraron la decoración en las calles, en todos lados había calabazas con caras, y distintas figuras horripilantes en las aceras. Estuvieron viendo todo hasta que dieron con la primera tienda, una bastante lujosa, y llena de cosas en los escaparates. Entraron llenas de ilusiones, pero se disiparon al ver que no quedaban muchos disfraces.

-Lysa, querida amiga mía, tienes que contarme que te traes con ese águila guapa que tanto te miraba en el viaje – dijo Susan, con una voz cantarina, y riendo suavemente. La chica, que estaba en el vestidor, rio un poco antes de contestar.

-Nada, solo hemos cruzado un par de miradas… y es muy apuesto… pero nada, por ahora – dijo, y luego salió del cambiador, para mostrarle el traje de sirena a su amiga, quien rió estruendosamente - ¿Qué? ¿me queda mal acaso?

-No… es solo, que irás a juego con Ced… tu sabes, él el pirata, y tu su sirenita- la rubia bufó y luego se metió de nuevo en el cubículo- ¿y cómo que por ahora nada? ¿no era que te gustaba el apuesto y fornido buscador de nuestro equipo? – dijo la chica teatralmente, mientras zarandeaba una gran pluma amarilla que había encontrado por ahí

-No es que ya no me guste Ced, ¿sabes? Es que… él nunca me verá como algo más… y Willmer… creo que le agrado, y él es lindo en verdad – exclamó la muchacha, subiéndose los hombros del vestido que llevaba, y luego salió, dio una vuelta frente a su amiga, que hacía de jueza, y luego se fijó frente al espejo como lucia.

-Es lindo… el vestido, pero tiene mucha tela… si quieres impresionar a alguien en ese lugar, elijamos algo más… atrevido – propuso ella y luego se comió una gragea de su caja, y por suerte resulto ser de cereza- y por cierto… el chico también es lindo, asique, si viene a hablar contigo en la fiesta, no pierdas la oportunidad de estar con él, ¿ok?

Lysa se metió por última vez en el cambiador y luego salió con toda su ropa. Se marcharon de aquél lugar para ver en que otros lugares podrían conseguir disfraces, una tarea media difícil, ya que quedaban solo tres días para Halloween y todo el mundo ya tenía trajes que usar.

Vagaban por las calles, cuando divisaron, al final de un callejón, una pequeña tienda semi-oculta, que tenía arriba de su puerta un cartel de madera viejo. Entraron al lugar sin muchas expectativas, pero su resultado fue totalmente contrario que el primero. El local estaba lleno de prendas, vestidos, y toda clase de objetos viejos, llenos de brillo, bordados o tela adicionales. Era una casa de objetos usados, cosas, vintage, como dirían ellas. El lugar estaba repleto, y ellas, eufóricas. En dos minutos acarrearon con mucha ropa, y se metieron en cubículos diferentes.

La siguiente hora y media, el lugar se convirtió en un desfile de moda antigua. La asistente, una señora de la tercera edad, muy agradable y simpática, les había traído té y galletas, mientras les ayudaba a conseguirse un disfraz.

Primero salieron con vestidos de damas antiguas, luego se aparecieron como ninfas, con trajes diminutos llenos de bordados y con el pelo lleno de flores, después de eso eran mujeres piratas con faldas diminutas, más tarde se habían convertido en egipcias.

Cuando ya habían estado un buen rato decidiéndose y riéndose, pagaron por sus trajes, y saludaron cariñosamente a la anciana, la cual les había caído muy bien, y luego se fueron a las tres escobas, donde los chicos las esperarían para almorzar. Ambas estaban muy satisfechas con su elección, Susan sería una bailarina Cisne, y Lysa sería una diosa griega.

Al llegar al lugar, notaron que los chicos estaban bastante nerviosos.

-¿Dónde demonios estaban? – exclamó Paul, con preocupación – Cedric salió a buscarlas, ¡y no estaban por ningún lado!

-Descuida, estábamos eligiendo nuestros trajes, se supone que ustedes estaban haciendo lo mismo – dijo Susan, mientras dejaban las bolsas en el piso y se sentaban frente a ellos – no creí que eso les alteraría tanto - El muchacho iba a contentar, pero su amigo lo tomo del brazo y lo sereno un poco.

El chico se disculpó minutos después, entonces pidieron la comida, y mientras esperaban, se pusieron hablar sobre la fiesta.

-Entonces… ¿ya saben de qué irán disfrazadas?- preguntó Cedric, y en ese momento un mozo llego hasta ellos, y le sirvió un plato rebosante de pavo asado, con puré de calabazas. El chico se relamió un poco.

-Sí, pero no te enterarás hasta el lunes por la noche – dijo Lysa en tono divertido. A ella le sirvieron pastas a la bolognesa. Al ver que su amigo bufaba por lo bajo, replicó - ¡oh vamos! ¡Tan solo faltan tres días!

Todos rieron y comieron su comida en silencio, ya que estaban hambrientos. Cuando los platos estaban casi tan limpios como debían eran originalmente, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron de allí para hacer algo hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Paul le pidió a Susan que lo acompañara a comprarse un perfume, con la excusa de que necesitaba la opinión de una chica. Cedric y Lysa, decidieron irse a caminar por ahí, y visitar la casa de los gritos.

** ooOoo**

-Este lugar es horripilante – dijo la joven, mirando las mohosas y rotas paredes, sintiendo como un escalofrío bajaba por su columna dorsal – recuérdame porque vinimos aquí Ced.

-Pues… porque es época de Halloween… y, no sé, es divertido – dijo el joven, esbozando una sonrisa ladina, mientras ayudaba a su amiga a pasar por una puerta entreabierta que estaba atascada en su lugar.

-No sé qué le encuentras de divertido… siempre creí que aquí traías a todas las chicas que te gustaban, para liártelas – admitió ella, y luego se sentó en el alféizar de una ventana rota, por donde entraba algo de aire frio, estaba frente a él, enfrentándolo. El chico simplemente sonrió ladinamente y se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-Asique, si tienes esa teoría… ¿por qué no te preguntas porque te traje aquí? – dijo él y sus caras quedaron a palmos de distancia. Ella se tensó por completo, y le miró de una forma bastante extraña, como si no entendiera el comportamiento de su amigo. Ante aquello, el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que comenzar a reír con fuerzas. – por dios deberías de ver tu cara- dijo, mientras se secaba una lagrima creciente de la punta de su ojo.

Ella se enojó notablemente, y comenzó a pegarle en el hombro - ¡maldito idiota! - dijo roja de la ira – no vuelvas a jugarme esa clase de bromas, ¡lo digo en serio Cedric!

El muchacho se serenó un poco y luego le sonrió ampliamente- te traje aquí Ly… porque eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo… y aunque falta para tu cumpleaños, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti – cuando dijo eso, el chico sacó un pequeño estuche del bolsillo de su pantalón, y lo puso en las manos de la chica que tenía enfrente, regalándole con eso, la mejor de sus sonrisas.

La chica tomó el objeto y lo abrió, revelando un hermoso brazalete de oro, que tenía un dije de un medio circulo. Tenía unas palabras inscriptas al dorso, pero estaban por la mitad. Miró al muchacho, expectante.

-Es un brazalete de la amistad, ¿ves? – dijo extendiendo su brazo, y mostrando otra pulsera, idéntica, que al juntar los dijes, formaban la palabra "amistad por siempre" – sé que es algo cursi, y estúpido pero… creí que te gustaría que tengamos uno.- le dijo, sentándose a su lado en el alfeizar.

-Por dios Ced esto es… precioso, cursi, pero hermoso a fin de cuentas – dijo, riendo al final, y profiriéndole un enorme beso en la mejilla a su amigo, un beso que terminó estando más cerca de la comisura de sus labios de lo que hubiera deseado. Luego se puso el regalo en su muñeca, y lo hizo sonar junto a sus otros brazaletes.

Ambos se quedaron callados, simplemente viéndose a la cara, sintiendo su presencia, sabiendo, comunicándose sin palabras, que estarían allí para el otro, no importa lo que sea, no importa las circunstancias.

El reloj marcó las cuatro de repente, y saliendo de su pequeño trance, decidieron salir de aquella construcción y dirigirse al punto de encuentro con sus dos amigos. El camino era bastante largo, asique decidieron apresurarse. Una pequeña llovizna comenzaba a caer, y ellos no tenían protección contra el agua. Corrieron rápido para llegar bajo un techo que había por ahí cerca, pero al alcanzarlo, estaban ya prácticamente empapados porque la lluvia se había largado torrencialmente.

Para cuando llegaron a las afueras del bar de las tres escobas, ambos eran más agua que personas. Comenzaron a reír, pues no les quedaba una alternativa.

Susan y Paul llegaron, con un gran paraguas sobre ellos, riendo y cotilleando, pero la sonrisa de Sue se esfumó cuando vio el estado de su amiga para su cita. Sacó su varita, y con un movimiento, drenó todo rastro de humedad de la chica, no hizo lo mismo con Cedric, quien la miró ceñuda. Entonces fue el turno de Paul de ayudar, los chicos les desearon suerte, y se fueron, aunque el Hufflepuff se quería quedar allí, con la excusa de tomar algo, solo para vigilarla, y para ver que el otro no haga nada… raro. Paul lo tuvo que sacar a rastras y llevárselo de vuelta al castillo, diciéndole que no haga estupideces.

Las chicas se metieron en el bar, que se encontraba cálido en contraste con el clima exterior. Pudieron distinguir a las águilas entre mesas abarrotadas de gente. Pedir permiso no bastó para poder pasar, a veces hicieron falta unos buenos empujones. Como afuera llovía, todos los alumnos y turistas se refugiaban en los locales, y este era el más lleno.

Cuando pudieron llegar con los chicos, estos les sonrieron ampliamente, aunque la sonrisa del amigo de Willmer era más bien tímida, como si no supiera que estaba haciendo allí. Su mirada confirmaba esto.

-Buenas tardes chicas, creí que nunca vendrían – dijo Will cruzando sus brazos por encima de la mesa. Lysa se sonrojo un poco.

-Si pues… estábamos haciendo las compras y… nos agarró la lluvia – Explicó la rubia, mientras corría un mechón rebelde que le dificultaba la vista. – pero no los íbamos a plantar.

-Claro que no y… ¿compras de que tipo? Si puedo saber, claro- preguntó el moreno, mirando solamente a Ly, como si su acompañante y su propio amigo se hubieran esfumado ante la presencia de la chica.

-Disfraces, para la fiesta que darán los de Griffindor este lunes… ¿irán? – dijo la joven, queriendo verlo allí. Aquel chico era demasiado guapo; ojos azules que contrastaban con su piel de ébano, unas pecas visibles se extendían por su nariz, y su barba incipiente lo hacían completamente irresistible. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, y fue captada por su cita.

-Claro que sí, ya tenía mi traje y todo – admitió el chico sonriendo y luego señalo a su amigo- aunque no sé qué hará Rick, él aún no tiene nada.

-Te dije que no iría – dijo el aludido, enfadado con su amigo, quien lo había literalmente arrastrado hasta ese lugar, porque no quería estar a solas con la muchacha. Él no entendía el porqué; era la primera vez que su amigo se ponía nervioso ante una cita, si a eso se le pudiera llamar cita.

-Oh vamos, será divertidísimo, dicen que tienen más alcohol que en la fiesta de navidad el año pasado – dijo Sue divertida recordando todos los rumores que había oído – y si eso es cierto… esta fiesta será una completa locura.

-Entonces creó que me aseguraré de que estemos todos allí – dijo Willmer, mientras su amigo bufaba por lo bajo y las dos chicas sonreían.

El mozo llegó a su mesa y le trajo un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla a cada uno.

** oOoOoOo**

-Oye Ly… ¿tienes el lápiz labial carmín que te regaló tu madre? – Preguntó Susan mientras terminaba de arreglar su rodete. La chica revolvió entre todos sus maquillajes y se lo dio, para poder seguir con su propio disfraz.

El peinado que había elegido era un recogido, y se había hecho en el pelo muchos bucles. Se colocó una diadema de laureles dorados en su cabeza y luego se acomodó su corta toga blanca y su capa dorada, la cual llegaba hasta el piso. Un gloss labial y mucha máscara de pestañas dieron el toque final a su look.

Ambas chicas se miraron, se felicitaron mutuamente y decidieron bajar antes de que sus amigos se cansaran de esperarlas.

Ambas bajaron con rapidez, pero los chicos no estaban en la sala común, de seguro estaban afuera, ya que Paul no podía entrar en la casa.

Susan salió primero. Los chicos estaban charlando contra la pared y al verla llegar, sus caras se pusieron radiantes, le sonrieron y rápidamente empezaron a decirle que bien estaba.

El caso de Lysa fue algo diferente. Cuando salió por la puerta Cedric se le quedó mirando. Así nada más, y no pudo articular palabra hasta que ella se paró en frente de él, como exigiéndole su comentario.

-Y… ¿bien? – pregunto ella, algo sonrojada, al ver que él no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

-Estas… estas magnifica – dijo él al fin, sonriéndole ampliamente, y con un toque sonrojado en sus mejillas. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando, en silencio, bastante juntos para ser honestos, y con sonrisas idiotas en sus caras.

-Bueno… ¿vamos? – propuso Paul después de un carraspeo, porque el entorno ya se estaba volviendo un tanto extraño. Susan tomó su brazo, para poder dejar a los dos "tortolitos" solos, y tiró de él para irse, y dejarle a sus amigos un poco de privacidad.

Lysa tomó lentamente el antebrazo que Cedric le tendió, y luego comenzaron a caminar despacio por el pasillo, porque nadie les apuraba a llegar.

-Me gusta el loro que llevas en el hombro – dijo ella divertida, luego de caminar tres pasillos en el más completo de los silencios- ¿así atraerás a las chicas? ¿con un loro que dice cumplidos? – agregó, al ver que el loro podía hablar, y que no paraba de elogiarla.

El chico rió, luego la miró, sonriéndole de costado y observó sus rizos dorados por un momento antes de contestarle – No lo sé, ¿funciona? – le dijo, con un tono seductor, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, quien se sonrojo violentamente y desvió la mirada.

-Eso quisieras pirata- dijo, tratando de bajar el color rojo de sus mejillas, mientras miraba el piso, fingiendo no poder caminar correctamente con sus gladiadoras de tacón.

El chico sonrió de costado y luego se puso derecho nuevamente, y siguió caminando con su vista enfrente, sintiendo como algo crecía en su interior. Amaba el saber que podía causar esas sensaciones en ella, le encantaba ver, una y otra vez sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero le molestaba el que ella nunca hiciera nada al respecto. Tampoco él haría nada, porque, ¿Qué pasaría si ella solo lo quisiese como amigo? Aunque muchas veces no lo parecía, pero… ¿Qué ocurriría si ella lo rechazara? No podría vivir con ello, y seguir siendo su confidente. Rascó su cabeza con frustración, pues no podía verla a ella tan solo como amiga, y luego observarla usar esos cortos vestidos que le quedaban tan bien…

La muchacha tosió para llamar su atención, porque el chico había estado como ausente los últimos minutos.

-¿ocurre algo contigo?- pregunto ella divertida, porque su amigo estaba con cara de tarado, mirando algo que parecía no existir.- ¿pensabas en algo?

-No, la verdad que no… solo estaba… distraído- dijo él, pensando para sus adentros "no quieres saber en qué estaba pensando" le sonrió ampliamente y luego dobló un pasillo a la izquierda, teniendo frente a ellos, la escalera que los conduciría a la entrada del salón donde los alumnos Gryffindorianos llevarían a cabo la fiesta.

Subieron los escalones (ella ayudada por las manos fuertes y firmes del buscador tejón) mientras sonidos de música se hacían cada vez más audibles. Se preguntaron donde podrían haber quedado sus amigos, los cuales no habían visto en un largo tiempo. Fueron hasta la puerta, donde un alumno de cuarto hacía de vigilancia, dieron sus nombres, los cuales fueron buscados en una lista, y finalmente, entraron en el salón.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el segundo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya decepcionado! Quiero agradecer a **_Danielaltzu_ ** por su lindo review, y me quiero disculpar por haber tardado tanto en actualizar La lluvia y la falta de internet lo ha hecho peor.**

**Si te ha gustado la historia, deja un review o dale click a al botón de go! :D **

**Gracias por leer! **


End file.
